Talk:Strider Hiryu/@comment-26333664-20151128230131
Alright, time to put down the Strider wank once and for all while it's still young here Is Strider Hiryu a moon buster for destroying The Third Moon? The answer is no http://youtu.be/HcKIwy3EmXo?t=84 First of all, the ending is in slideshow form and there is absolutely no indication that Hiryu suddenly learned an attack with a large area of effect out of nowhere, he has never had a single attack with even a 1 kilometer reach, to presume that he suddenly learned how to shoot a moon busting death beam off screen is just pure wank Second of all, the vast majority of Meio's artificial Third Moon is hollow, it's a base in the shape of a moon with a diameter and surface area faaaaaaaaaaaaaar smaller than that of the real moon, so it's nowhere even close to actually being moon level. Heck, it was intended to be a weapon for lifewiping the earth, and this was after Meio already lifewiped the vast majority of the planet's population http://www.gamesdbase.com/Media/SYSTEM/Sega_Genesis/manual/Formated/Strider_-_1990_-_Sega.pdf So a top tier in Strider can not even lifewipe a planet that is already nigh-extinct, yet is a moon buster? Third of all and perhaps most importantly, the Strider databooks confirm that The Third Moon (in both Strider and Strider 2) exploded because it gradually became more and more unstable after losing its Anti-Gravity device. Hiryu basically triggered a self-destruct switch, that's why Meio was trying to reach the escape pod before Hiryu "killed" him in the first game. With the Anti-Gravity device gone in Strider 2, The Third Moon exploded and Hiryu's fate was not revealed although it is implied that he died in the explosion anyways (The backstory to Strider 2 is vague but it's implied that Hiryu was either reincarnated with the intention of killing Meio or sealed his body away for 2000 years knowing that Meio would return. With Meio killed once and for all, Hiryu's mission in life was over but I digress, I should also point out that the DB episode botched Hiryu's experience, saying that he had 2000 years of experience despite the fact he was nothing like Goro who was fighting for thousands of years representing Outworld) which really hurts his case Also while it's non-canon, in Namco X Capcom after you destroy the anti-gravity core it very explicitely shows The Third Moon gradually becoming unstable and preparing to self-destruct. Like shoot, I love the Strider series to death but Hiryu is easily one of the most wanked video game characters of all time. I have spoken to the owner of The Lightsword Cypher Mainframe hoping for proof that Hiryu is a moon buster a long time ago, and you know what he had? He had absolute Jack, as did everybody else on the site which is composed of fellow hardcore fanatics who know Japanese well and translated the instruction manuals, manga, and guidebooks. Aside from that visually impressive last picture of the Strider 2 ending slideshow and the highly abused misinterpretation that Meio is MFTL for flying to earth from a distant nebula (which he needed a machine to do BTW and he even built Caduceus specifically for the purpose of travelling to a new planet. If he was MFTL+ why would he need to build a new ship for his "path to the stars" in the first place?) there is absolutely no proof whatsoever that the verse reaches even town level or sub-relativistic without crossovers. Hiryu with canon only (and I say canon loosely since this is Strider we are talking about here) is low massively hypersonic (mach 176+) and in the multi-city block level range via vapourizing the gravity core with his slashes. That is all